Secretos en el sótano
by MapVg
Summary: LEMON / RIVAILLE X EREN, Eren piensa que vivirá en soledad y morirá sin experimentar lo que es el amor hasta que un día el Sargento le hace una propuesta
1. La Propuesta

Primero que todo"shingeki no kyojin" no me pertenece , 9.9 si fuera mío haría mis fantasías realidad *-*)9 ok…no. Bueno es mi primera vez haciendo un fic :c siempre quise hacer uno.

Me gusta mucho la pareja RIVAILLE X EREN , me gusta como levi es tan masoquista. Supongo que tengo que hacer un WARNING! 6.6 ehmmn.. es BL oseasdhjdfj chico x chico, escenas medias subiditas NO LO LEAN! ..pero como yo se que igual no harán caso a esto(como yo).

DEJEN UN REVIEW PLEASE D:

Bueno, lean y comentan que les pareció ^^ (soy malísima para los títulos)

* * *

Ese sótano era tan frio y la gran soledad que sentía al ser privado de estar con mis seres queridos. Y más el simple hecho de que me tratasen como una bestia. Simplemente no tenía opción alguna ya que al parecer ese había sido mi destino, el de liberar a la humanidad. Pero después que seguiría, me asesinarían puesto que sería el único titán con vida. El pensar eso me hacía sentir deprimido ya que a mi corta edad nunca llegue a sentir ese sentimiento que todo joven de mi edad llega a sentir por otra persona… AMOR.

Puede que se tonto y pueda sonar como un capricho, Pero era tan solo un chiquillo de 15 años que quería experimentar ese sentimiento antes de que su "hora" llegara.

Ahí estaba yo echado boca abajo en aquella cama vieja en ese sótano frio donde mis lamentos no se lograban escuchar. Pero súbitamente fui sorprendido y sacado de mis pensamientos al oír la puerta del sótano ser abierta, me pare inmediatamente y hice el saludo correspondiente.

- ¿Que haces acá? Deberías estar arriba. –

- ESPERE! quiere decir que puedo salir , podre ver a los demás – estaba muy feliz que no me di cuenta que le había levantado la voz al sargento y más hablarle con mucha informalidad.

Después de haberme percatado de mi falta ya era demasiado tarde, el sargento me había inmovilizado en el piso, el sargento se encontraban en mi espalda sujetando mi brazo… era una posición muy dolorosa que provocaba que de mis ojos salieran unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor.

- Sabes, hable con el comandante Erwin para que lograra cambiar tu juicio. Por lo que ahora serás capaz de salir del sótano pero no creas que estarás solo haya afuera por un segundo, yo estaré vigilante de cerca así que no pienses hacer algo estúpido como lo que acabas de hacer ahora- después de haber aclarado todo soltó mi brazo y me libero.

- Lo siento mucho, sargento no volverá a pasar – me incorpore rápidamente y puse mi puño en el pecho y una en la espalda

- …. – me emitió una mirada de desprecio y se dispuso a subir las escaleras

Pensé que el susto había quedado ahí, hasta que el sargento se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y giro así mí y me miró fijamente.

-seguro te has sentido solo sin tu novia - en tono de burla

- eh…No sé a qué se refiere sargento-

- ¿Ackerman No Es tu novia? -

- por supuesto que no… ella es mi familia como podría, eso seria raro – con un leve sonrojo

- qué curioso, la manera en la que te miraba en el juicio daba a entender otra cosa –

- pues es una idea errónea, ella es solo mi familia- dije un poco alterado- Además que hay de usted sargento, no tiene usted una novia? – mi sonrojo se hiso más evidente ya que hice una pregunta descabellada a un superior

- yo… no creo en esas cosas – se podía sentir la soledad en sus palabras

- en el amor – añadí

El sargento me ignoro y simplemente siguió subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar arriba, el sargento siguió su camino y me dijo que fuera al comedor que me vería después para el entrenamiento. Pero sigo muy inquieto por alguna razón .

~~~~~~~EN EL COMEDOR~~~~~~~

- Armin, Mikasa estoy muy feliz de verlos de nuevo –

- Es una alegría verte, después del juicio yo y Mikasa pensamos que no volveríamos a verte-

- ahora los tres estamos juntos de nuevo – agrego mikasa

- bueno será mejor que comamos, hoy tenemos mucho que entrenar- dijo el rubio

Ya habíamos terminado de comer y todos se disponían a ir a entrenar, pero el sargento me había ordenado que le esperara.

- Oi ... eren -

- Sargento rivaille, yo lo estaba esperando como ordeno- dije al verlo -Señor puedo preguntarle algo, solo será un instante-

- bien dilo -

- usted ¿cree en el amor?-

- creo que ya te respondí eso-

- pero quiero que me digo porque piensa eso

- eren… el amor es un sentimiento egoísta que termina destruyendo a los que comparte ese sentimiento, los soldados no están permitidos de sentir ese sentimiento, los hacer ver débiles.

- no creo que sea del todo malo sentir algo por una persona-

El sargento se dirigió a donde estaba. De inmediato me puse nervioso ya que tal vez me golpearía por llevarle la contraria, me miró fijamente.

- tienes alguna prueba de lo contrario-

- bueno no tengo ninguna prueba ya que soy ajeno a ese sentimiento-

De inmediato me di cuenta que había cometido un error, claramente le estaba confesando que nunca tuve una relación sentimental con otra persona.

- quiere decir que nunca has tenido una relación de pareja-

- yo….Bueno- mi rostro se tornó completamente rojo ya que dio en el clavo

El sargento permaneció en silencio por un rato

- bueno, entonces desde ahora fingiremos ser "pareja" y te enseñare de que trata esto -

No pude ni siquiera analizar la situación, como había terminado esta conversación en una propuesta tan extraña "enseñarme lo que es el amor". No obstante, el sargento seguía en la habitación y rápidamente me acorralo contra la pared, claro que yo sabía que era para demostrar su autoridad frente a mi.

- escucha bien mocoso, la única regla en esto es que nadie se entere, no quiero que mi equipo piense que me estoy ablandando contigo.- dijo -¿esta claro?- exclamo

- ¡Si! sargento -

- bien ahora sígueme tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento que hanji tiene preparado para ti.

* * *

Dfjhdsj fin del primer cap ^^ espero que le haya gustado, no se olvide de dejar un review a si sabre si les gusto.

9.9


	2. Preguntas absurdas

Hola de nuevo! Aquí con el segundo capítulo. 9.9 no pensé que tendría tantas visitas, me sentí como toda una colegiala LOL ok..no.

u.u bueno tengo que decir que tuve unos inconveniente con este cap, ya que Ya lo tenia hecho pero se me borro y como que hdjdsdfkj tuve que hacerlo de nuevo TT-TT . pero eso no quiere decir que no este hermoso *-*.

hay mi mama leyó mi fic ._. pensé que iba a reaccionar de otra manera pero en vez de eso me comenzó a corregir

Sean buenos con migo u.u es mi primer fic .

No se olviden dejar un review wiiii.. bueno sigan leyendo.

* * *

En el camino al entrenamiento con hanji, no dejaba de estar un tanto nervioso ya que tan solo hace un rato el sargento me hiso una propuesta, tan solo recordar aquellas palabras hacían que mi rostro se pusiera rojo como un tomate. Sin embargo, al sargento no parecía afectarle en nada y puede que no deba ya que no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo pero para mí esa propuesta a mi corta edad y sin experiencia alguna en el amor realmente me afecta, me siento como niño torpe o tal vez lo soy.

A la corta distancia que me encontraba con el sargento, pude notar que el sargento tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado por algo era conocido como el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, Como podía estar teniendo pensamientos tan extraños si tan hace solo un día no le prestaba atención a aquello.

Subitáneamente, el sargento se detuvo y me saco de mi pelea interna.

-Llegamos, así que deja de estar fantaseando-

-No estaba fantaseando, Señor- mi rostro estaba sonrojado

-¿qué te pasa? Estas enfermo – dijo sin antes alzar su mano para verificar mi temperatura

Inmediatamente, rechace esta acción por completo ya que estaba realmente nervioso de ser tocado por él , después me invadió el terror ya que el seguía siendo el sargento rivaille quien me dio una paliza en el juicio que decía mi destino.

-Lo siento mucho, señor. Fue algo involuntario-

El sargento se quedó callado y me miro fijamente.

-oye, se supone que somos una "pareja" no me vas a dejar tocarte. Y te vas esconder como una rata en su agujero-

- yo n-o es qu-e no q-uiera…que m-e t-oda – realmente quería hablar claro, pero su respuesta fue muy vergonzosa

-HABLA CLARO! –exclamo

En ese momento, solo quería que la tierra me tragara. Pero tenia que confrontar al sargento no podía dejarlo en aire sin respuesta, el no lo permitiría

-No me molesta que me toque, señor. Pero esta situación es realmente incomoda – dije después de haber tomado una bocanada de aire

-sabes, deberías dejar de llamarme "Señor" para empezar ya que ahora somos una "pareja", llámame rivaille –dijo sin expresión alguna

Di gracias mentalmente que el sargento haya cambiado el tema

-si , señor – respondí

-Eres retrasado o que-

-Eh… Si rivaille- con un leve sonrojo

-Bueno, iré a los establos. Cuando termines con hanji, iras ahí. ENTENDIDO! - demando rivaille

-si! Señ.. Reville- me puse en la posición de firmes ya que a pesar de todo seguía siendo un simple soldado

El sargento se dispuso a andar, pero se detuvo justo al lado mío

-Eren sabes que tendrás que dejar que toque en algún momento – dijo tan solo eso para seguir su camino

Ahí estaba yo inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, con la cara y las orejas totalmente rojas. Rivaille había dicho algo tan impredecible , mi corazón no deja de latir como loco. Que esta extraña sensación.

Ya en el entrenamiento con hanji, la verdad no le preste mucha importancia a lo que la científica decía ya que me sentía realmente impaciente por saber qué era lo que el sargento me tenía preparado.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar que me aguardaba en el establo.

Puede que lo que este sintiendo ahora es amor, el sargento se sentirá igual de nervioso que yo. Esas preguntas invadieron mis pensamientos ahora lo que sentía era temor, y si el sargento tenía razón, si el amor en realidad es un sentimiento egoísta que hiere a las personas que lo comparte.

Saldré herido por esta farsa, ahí reaccione, no éramos una "pareja normal" estábamos solo fingiendo ser una con el fin de enseñarme que es el amor.

Me sentí un tanto decaído, el entrenamiento ya había terminado así que tenía que ir a donde se encontraba el sargento, después de haber aclarado las cosas en mi mente ya no me sentía nada impaciente, me sentía un tanto desganado.

Solo estaba a pocos pasos de aquel viejo establo

* * *

muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia u.u *-* tmbn queria agadecerles por por ponerme en sus favoritos y seguirme. me siento especial XD

o.o no se porque siempre termino el fic como un estilo lirico quiero hacerlo medio coloquial pero termino haciendo otra cosa C: soy todo un caso

Pues muchos se preguntaran DONDE ESTA EL LEMON! .. mas adelante no se preocupen o.o y sera bien hard(soy una pervertida lose D: )

subire el prox cap dentro de nose cuanto ya que viajare D: a decorar a mi habitación u.u solo una mujer puede hacer esas cosas

No se Olviden de dejar un review ES GRATIS! 9.9 y si te gusto dale fav


End file.
